123115-Pitiful and Pitiable
teasingAsperity TA began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:01 -- TA: nyarla?..... CC: Lorcan CC: I just saw Serios TA: covered in my blood?..... CC: Covered in your blood TA: aaisha told.... me.... that..... TA: everyone is covered in it..... CC: Serios told me that Heliux exploded you TA: well..... TA: that's..... TA: lovely..... CC: Why CC: Why why why did this have to happen? TA: that's not exactly how i would have chosen my death..... TA: i don't know..... CC: This is like Meira losing her eyes for me TA: please.... don't do anything rash..... CC: This is like Aaisha being taken by Glissa TA: i....'m just in.... the archives, nyarla..... TA: it's not.... the end of the world..... TA: that already happened.......... CC: I can't laugh when I'm busy flipping the fuck out seeing your blood trails all the way down the hallway TA: and here i am talking to you..... TA: so you know i....'m okay..... TA: just..... TA: dead there...... CC: I know I talk shit about death being overhyped, but it's differant when it's someone you're close to TA: you need.... to.... breathe..... TA: you.... and eribus both..... TA: i swear..... CC: I can't imagine what Eribus is going through CC: He saw it happen TA: he's incoherent..... TA: mostly..... TA: i dropped my quirk.... so.... he could see that i'm being.... serious..... CC: I can breathe fine CC: There's air everywhere CC: I'm breathing so goddamn well you'd think I wasp a breath player TA: nyarla..... TA: i'm sorry that you're upset..... TA: i didn't want it to.... be.... this.... way..... CC: It didn't have to be CC: I should have just clobbered that fake fuck TA: he was being honest..... TA: multiple sources.... said so..... CC: Aaisha's weird new psionics that she probably can't use right? CC: The human who already thinks I'm a conniving murderer? TA: what reason would aaisha have to lie.... to.... her matesprit..... CC: I didn't say that she lied, I doubt she actually knew the truth CC: I've seen videos and pictures from other timelines CC: Those have been handed out like cheap goddamn cigars TA: i wouldn't know..... TA: i'm so new here and all..... CC: I would CC: But no one listened TA: but aaisha.... said that the way bothwell would.... have killed.... me would have been painless...... CC: And? CC: You'd still be dead CC: You still are dead CC: For no goddamn reason TA: to.... prevent a future that can be avoided..... CC: To prevant something that would have never happened in the first place CC: Suspecting me? CC: This timeliine version of me? TA: i don't suspect you of anything..... TA: other than being a.... giant ass right now..... CC: Then why did you agree to that? CC: If you don't suspect me of being capable of all that TA: because i don....'t want anyone to have to suffer like.... they clearly have!..... TA: i want to protect the little that i have..... TA: which includes.... you!..... CC: But what from/ CC: ? TA: i don't.... know....!..... TA: a million things....!..... TA: everything?!..... CC: I'm sorry TA: (( reminder to post hemophobia warning )) CC: ((thanks)) CC: I'm sorry for not respecting your decision and CC: Causing a scene I guess CC: No, I'm not sorry for the scene CC: I'm sorry to you CC: Not to the rest of them or to Bothwell TA: according to aaisha......... TA: bothwell.... at least punched heliux pretty.... good..... CC: Fuck BOTHWELL TA: he punched out the.... one who killed me..... TA: and said that the way i would have died if he had carried it out..... TA: would have.... been entirely painless..... TA: i know that.... doesn....'t help..... TA: but..... TA: i'm okay with this..... CC: I'm beyond not fucking okay with any of the shit that's happened CC: No, I take it back CC: this is good CC: It's for the greater good CC: A nice night CC: Carayx is alive CC: On Jack's arm TA: nyarla....?..... CC: I got to keep my eyes CC: BEcause Meira threw herself in the goddman way TA: nyarla you're.... scaring me..... CC: Got to see Antera again TA: nyarla please don....'t..... CC: Nothing to be scared of, tonight's good CC: Got to top it off by passing into the best timeline CC: Since my moirail died to keep me from going rogue CC: Nevermind that I've never felt hate stronger than I do now TA: do you hate.... me?..... CC: No CC: I can't hate you CC: you're the victim here TA: then who do you hate?..... CC: I don't knwo CC: I just CC: hate CC: hate everything TA: there's no reason for.... that, nyarla..... CC: I have more than enough goddamn reason CC: It's not just tonight TA: find a.... better way to channel your hate..... CC: It's everynight since we fucking got here TA: nyarla listen.... to me......... CC: LAst time I tried channeling my hate, it fueled me into seeing a horror terror for the first time TA: there are better ways.... than horrorterrors i'm sure..... CC: That's fine CC: I'm off the market CC: Ari already owns three quarters of my fuckin soul TA: nyarla..... CC: Literally CC: Off the market TA: you know i pity you more than anything, right?..... CC: I feel more pitiful than pitiable to tell you the truth TA: yet.... here.... i.... am......... CC: It's even worse since you're the one who died, but you have to talk me through this TA: it's what.... i do..... TA: it's what i....'m meant to do..... TA: it's why i'm your moirail..... CC: you shouldn't have to TA: but i.... am......... TA: because i need.... you.... there for me when something happens to me..... CC: Something did happen CC: And I couldn't even bring myself ot be in the room for it TA: you were there when i was freaking.... out about.... eribus though..... TA: that was important..... CC: Yeah, but TA: nyarla..... CC: Lorcan? CC: <> TA: <>..... TA: are.... you feeling a little less..... TA: ragey?..... CC: ...Yes TA: are you going to do anything stupid?..... CC: Everything I do is stupid TA: anything.... more stupid than usual..... TA: i guess?..... CC: No CC: I won't do anything CC: Except wander til I get lost TA: promise?..... CC: I promise TA: could i.... ask a favor?..... CC: Of course TA: could you help eribus get to the bathing room?..... TA: he....'s still hurt..... TA: and..... TA: very much freaked out..... CC: I really really don't want to see that room CC: But yeah CC: I'll CC: I'll go get him TA: you won....'t see it..... TA: aaisha assured me that the path to the.... bathing room avoids.... it completely..... CC: I mean going to the throne room CC: to get him CC: and him CC: Probably covereed in it TA: he....'s in the gardens..... TA: he couldn't stay in the room either..... CC: Thank god TA: he....'s been mostly incoherent..... CC: Yeah, I'll go see him TA: thank you..... CC: He fainted CC: He's alright CC: He needs the rest TA: he does..... TA: i know he does..... TA: i just need.... him to be coherent for me too..... CC: I'll do what I can, don't worry TA: thank you......... TA: aaisha said she....'d try too..... CC: I'll start by getting him to the bathing room and hosing him off TA: good..... TA: he doesn't need to wake up to that........ CC: Yeah, agreed CC: I need both hands to drag him CC: Troll you later? TA: okay..... TA: be safe please..... TA: <>..... CC: Thanks again, seriously CC: <> TA: it's what.... i....'m here.... for..... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:21 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla